Kitchen Counter Sex
by Badge 825
Summary: No plot at all. Just a piece of smut to satisfy a request.


Kitchen Counter Sex

Rated M

A piece of Bo and Lauren fluff that takes place between 3x02 and 3x03

All characters belong to whomever they belong to. I own nothing but my imagination and my S1 and S2 DVDs.

An early afternoon breeze floated through the French doors of Lauren's apartment. The cool air chilled Bo's face and chest as she napped on the brilliant white chaise lounge. Clad in only her underwear, she turned her back in an attempt to gain some warmth. When she realized it was futile, she sat up and languidly stretched her arms above her head. She looked around the room and smiled broadly as she saw Lauren sleeping on the couch. She grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself while recalling how she had spent the last hour.

She went to Lauren's to discuss a case involving a Fae with an odd DNA profile. When Bo reached the threshold, she found the doctor seated at the kitchen counter quietly reading a book. The succubus froze mid-step, her breath paralyzed in her throat. All the lights were dimmed except the one directly over the doctor's head. Even from that distance, Bo could see the golden hue that Lauren's eyes sometimes held. It reminded her of the somewhat luminescent tiger's eye bracelet she once owned. When she was young, she would sometimes lose track of time, fascinated by the brilliant glow the stones held. A sudden chill cascaded down her spine as she saw that same glow reflected in Lauren's hazel eyes.

The blonde woman sat ramrod straight, oblivious to her audience. Bo continued to stare with an admiration and appreciation that set her adrenaline on fire. Lauren wore low slung, tight jeans that hugged her thighs and her simple, white V-neck t-shirt set off the light tan she had acquired while working in a makeshift field lab for the past few weeks. When the doctor shifted slightly on her stool, her hair fell seductively across her shoulders and over her face. Bo audibly gasped.

The succubus felt her skin flare, her head spin, and her stomach clench. Her breathing grew shallower and, she could literally feel her eyes flash blue. Lauren, in this relaxed, unguarded moment had managed to reduce the powerful succubus to a quivering mess in desperate need of sexual satisfaction. When she could no longer take standing fused to that one spot, when she could no longer control the desire that was now pulsing through her body, she rushed into the room throwing the file she was carrying onto the floor and flinging her leather jacket on to side table.

Lauren jumped, startled to find anyone else in her apartment. "Bo I wasn't expec.." Lauren never had the chance to finish her sentence. The dark haired woman placed her hands on the edges of the seat the doctor was perched on and spun the stool around so that Lauren was facing her. Breathing hard, and without a word, Bo grabbed the fabric of Lauren's shirt and pulled the other woman into a deep kiss. Initially surprised, it didn't take Lauren long to sink into and reciprocate the forceful kiss.

Bo had Lauren's hips pinned to the stool with her palms, and despite using every ounce of strength she had to push back against the hands that held her in place, Lauren couldn't move. This tug of war sent a rush of hot liquid to Bo's center. She moaned into the kiss, and allowed Lauren's warm tongue entrance into her mouth. The slippery sensation caused Bo to lose concentration, and Lauren managed to get into a semi-standing position by pushing off of the rung of the stool.

Bo realized this was quickly turning into a battle for control of their love making. But her need was so overwhelming, so all encompassing, she was completely unwilling to relinquish even the slightest amount of ground. She squeezed her hands tightly around the other woman's hips and forcefully lifted her onto the counter while kicking the stool across the floor. Lauren hit the cold surface with a gentle thud and a small exclamation of surprise.

Bo met Lauren's eyes and held them for mere seconds before gathering both sides of the doctor's t-shirt and ripping it down the middle and off her body. The succubus took a deep breath as she descended on Lauren's leonine neck. She nipped, tasted, and kissed the skin and didn't fail to notice the goose bumps she left in her wake.

Bo smiled into the flesh she was kissing as she heard an airy moan escape from Lauren's kiss swollen lips.

Lauren felt a light sweat cover her skin. Bo's teeth grasped the flesh on her throat and gently tugged, causing the doctor's aura to flare brightly. Lauren's desire coursed through her like a tidal wave. She roughly grabbed Bo's hair and jerked the other woman's head back as she planted rough kisses all along her throat and collar bone. Bo tried to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape, but when Lauren reached under her shirt and started to squeeze her breasts, Bo's eyes rolled in her head, and her knees buckled. She grasped the edge of the counter and used the last vestiges of her dissolving strength to stand at her full height.

"Doctor." She breathed into the mouth she was once again ravaging, "You're not going to win this one." Lauren's body stiffened a bit before she responded. "You want to lead this time Bo? Then you're going to have to earn it." With that, Lauren grabbed Bo around the waist and pulled her as close to her body as she could. With Bo pressed that closely to the counter, it was easy for Lauren to tightly wrap her left leg around the succubus' waist. Bo smiled slyly and reached for the button on Lauren's jeans only to have her hand forcefully gripped and shoved away.

Bo reached for Lauren's wrists and pinned them in place. "No way. Not this time Dr. Lewis." Bo reached around Lauren with one hand and unclasped her bra. She leaned in, kissing Lauren's chest, and taking each nipple into her hot mouth. Lauren threw her head back and gasped as her body slackened. She had given up this fight and would let Bo do whatever she wanted to her.

Once again Bo reached for the button of Lauren's jeans and met no resistance. A grin occupied her entire face as she slipped her hand inside, forcing the zipper to descend. She teased Lauren by massaging her palm over the heated fabric of her panties before reaching into the top of the thin material and easily sliding two fingers into the incredibly wet doctor.

"Unf." That was the last thing Bo heard before Lauren leaned back on the counter using her hands to support herself as she adjusted to the fingers that were deep inside her. Bo was enthralled with way the muscles gripped her fingers as she slid in and out of her lover. The way Lauren smelled of perfume and arousal was bringing Bo closer to her own climax. She would never have enough of this woman. Bo placed the fingers of her free hand through the belt loops of Lauren's jeans pulling the other woman deeper into her thrusts. Lauren was now close enough for Bo to kiss and lick the flat plane of her stomach while continuing to pleasure her.

Without warning, Bo rested her head against Lauren's stomach as an unexpected orgasm tore through her body. Her breathing was staggered and she moaned into the taut skin below her mouth as the muscle contractions wracked her body. Two more thrusts and Lauren was right behind her. The doctor sprang up and hugged Bo tightly to her heaving chest.

When both had regained their breath, Bo eased Lauren off of the counter. Her hair was tousled, and her neck had small bruises covering it. After smoothing her hair by running a hand through it, Lauren said, "I'm not complaining Bo, but what was that all about?"

"Promise not to laugh. I was watching you read, and I thought it was the most beautiful and not to mention sexy thing I'd ever seen. The way the light caught your eyes and how relaxed you seemed blew me away. I had to have you."

Lauren reached around Bo and drew her body close to hers. Her naked torso pressed close to Bo's clothed one. She kissed the dark haired woman firmly and asked, "Now what?"

Bo hugged Lauren to her. "Believe it or not, I would love to rest. The case I'm working on has wiped me out."

Lauren smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Bo's face. "OK. You rest; I'm going to get out of these torn clothes."

"Ya, I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not." Lauren leaned in and kissed the tip of Bo's nose before retreating up the stairs to change.


End file.
